Convergent
by audiofandoms
Summary: One choice can damage you. Caleb went through the death serum instead of Tris. There was nothing she could do about it and now she must move on with life with only Tobias and Christina. Along this story she meets new friends and enemies that all make an impact on her. But Tris must learn how to come closer together with her friends in convergence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tris

I lay on my bed as the questions roll through my mind about everything that had previously happened. Why hadn't I gone through the death serum instead of Caleb? Why hadn't I forgiven him? I was too selfish that even when I knew he was sorry I didn't believe him. A few seconds later I hear a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Tobias says but opens the door without my answer. For a moment we both just stare at each other silently. Then he comes over and sits down wiping tears from my eyes. I hadn't even realized I was crying. "Everything is going to be okay," he says. I shake my head knowing that it's never going to ever be okay. Not as long as Caleb is dead.

"You need to eat something," Tobias says handing me a muffin. A happy memory appears as I remember Uriah, Lynn, and I shooting a muffin off of Marlene's head but as quick as it appears it dissolves as I remember that they're all dead. I mentally make a list of everyone who died. My parents, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Jeanine, Tori, Caleb, and Uriah. The sound of Tobias' voice brings me back to reality.

"Everyone is wondering where you are. They need to see you. _I _need to see you." he stands up and walks to the door but turns around at the last second. "If you're willing to come out of your room, we're going to bury Caleb's body." And with that he leaves.

I don't want to leave because I know if I go I won't be able to go back but I know I must do this for Caleb. I must be strong on the outside even if I am breaking down on the inside. I must be brave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Tobias

As I walk out of Tris' room I see Christina and she gestures me to come over. "How was she?" she asks concernedly. I sigh, "Not well. She was crying and won't eat anything." "Maybe I could talk to her; try to get her out of her room." She suggests. "You could try but she isn't listening to anyone. I just wish I knew how to help her." I say. Christina gave me a stern look, "Me too. When Will died I tried to blame anyone I could for his death. Now that Caleb has died, I think she's blaming herself."

I'm not sure what to think about this. I felt the same grief when Evelyn 'died'. When no one could make you feel better so you took it out on others. My thoughts are interrupted by Christina's voice, "Tris!" She looks at us and puts on a reassuring smile that I would have believed if I didn't know her so well. "Hey guys," she said. Tris is wearing long black jeans a black short sleeve t-shirt that covers all of her tattoos. Based on her looks nothing seems to be wrong.

"How are you?" Christina asks her. She takes a moment to reply but says, "I'm going to be okay." The look in Christina's eyes tell me she didn't buy it. "Well, we better get going." Christina says and heads out to catch the Dauntless train.

As soon as she leaves I turn around and look Tris in the eye, "How are you really?" Her eyes glisten with new tears, "I told you I'm going to be okay." She starts to walk away but I grab her wrist. "You might be made for Candor because you are terrible at lying." Tris tries to pull away and says, "Let go of me." I loosen my grip and she turns to leave but at the last second she twists around and says, "I promise I will be fine. I just need to be alone until I am." I'm still processing what she said when she turns around again and leaves me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tris

I close my eyes while on the train trying to block out the world around me. I try to keep a blank mind so somber thoughts don't sneak up on me. But they come anyway. I know Tobias just wanted to make me feel better but he doesn't understand. His mother's death wasn't his fault; Caleb's death was mine. It should've been me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Christina. "Its time to jump. Are you still coming?" she says and I nod. Christina and I walk to the edge of the train and jump off. A jolt passes though my legs bringing pain to my knees but I don't say anything. The pain I feel internally is worse than that.

We walk down the road and I see two dauntless men that are holding a big black bag with something inside it that must be Caleb. A laugh caused by hysteria escapes me because he doesn't fit in the bag more than Al did. Al's death was my fault too. I hadn't forgiven him. I killed two people I loved because I couldn't forgive them.

Before I know it Caleb's body is put into a coffin and Tobias is standing on a podium. "Quiet down, everyone!" he shouts to the group of Dauntless who decided to come. "As you know we are here because of Caleb Prior, who died because he went through death serum. He was the bravest of us all even though he wasn't Dauntless. He was Erudite. When he figured out that the Erudite had put an attack simulation on the Dauntless he became factionless to save the Abnegation and that is true bravery. Even though he is gone now, he will always be with us as a Dauntless." He pauses for a second and then says, "Would anybody like to say a few words?"

People hesitate and then surprisingly I walk over to the podium. As Tobias steps down he brushes my hand as to say _It's going to be okay. _I step up and for a moment I just stare into people's eyes and then I realize I am supposed to speak.

I take a deep breath and say, "Hello my name is Beatrice Prior and I was Caleb's sister. As a child Caleb only seemed fit for Abnegation so when he chose Erudite I think I was the most surprised. I never noticed the tiny facts that would have hinted that he was fit for Erudite because I was Abnegation and they were not to observe. But when Caleb had the choice to stay with the Erudite or to leave and become factionless to save the Abnegation, he did the selfless _and _brave choice. Those traits are more than I'll ever be. He went through the death serum because of me. He wanted me to forgive so he did it knowing he was going to die just to prove to me how sorry he was. I was selfish and a coward. I hope he will forgive me in Heaven because God knows I should have forgiven him. Goodbye Caleb, I will always love you."

I step down trying to hide my tears. Everyone has a look of awe on their face now that they know the truth about me. I walk to the back of the group so no one will stare at me. Then I can't hold in my tears any longer and they just release. Christina and Tobias come to me and she gives me a hug. I look over her shoulder to see Tobias' face and I can't read his emotions because the tears are too strong now. I knew that once I let go I could never be the same.

I am broken and shattered. I am released from Christina's hug and I walk over to Caleb's coffin. I sit down and before I know it Tobias and Christina are sitting on both sides of me. We sit like this for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Tobias

When we reach the compound I take Tris' arm and lead her to my room. I close the door behind me and we sit down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" I say and look at her face. Her eyes are puffy from crying and have black circles under her eyes from little sleep. Yet she is beautiful. "I didn't know how." Tris whispers and looks at me too. "You know you can tell me anything. I love you." I say. "I love you too," she says and we kiss.

It feels good to have her lips against mine after all those days apart. To not have an invisible barrier separating us that I couldn't break. I hear her sigh but pretend not to notice and our kisses get hungrier.

I slowly pull away from Tris and give her a melancholic smile, "I'm sorry to break us off but its lunch time." She slips her hand into mine and we walk to the dining hall.

Tris and I sit down next to Christina and Cara. "Long time no see," Cara says to Tris. She smiles, "It is good to see you too."We make small talk for a few more minutes until people start whispering about Tris. _Did you hear what she did? How could someone do that to their own brother? _

I feel Tris' body stiffen and I know she can hear them too. "Don't listen to them. They don't know what they are talking about. They don't know you." I say to her. She stares down her food, "Don't they though?" Christina interrupts, "No Tris, they do not. You are better than them." We finish the rest of our meal in silence until Christina breaks it, "Do you guys want to go get a tattoo with me?" We all agree to and walk to the Pit.

Tris and I walk over to the tattoo pictures when I have and idea. "Why don't we both get a 10 with an infinity symbol underneath it on our wrists?" I suggest. She smiles, "I would love that."When the person finishes drawing our tattoo I stand up and walk over to Tris who had her tattoo finished first. I take her hand and admire our tattoos as I walk to my room.

***Author's Note***

**I'm really sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. I just had to have a transition between two sections of thought.**

**Also, I would like to thank all of the people who have followed, favorited, and/or reviewed my story. It means so much to me that you all take time to read my writing. **

**The next chapter will be out tomorrow or earlier for you guys to see. So please follow, fav, and/or review Convergent.**

**Bye,**

**~Audrey~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tris

"Five more minutes," I groan as Tobias shakes me awake. He laughs, "You said that five minutes ago. Besides, we need to get up early because today the initiates are coming." I sigh and get out of bed. Tobias waits for me as I change my clothes in the bathroom.

When I exit he pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me. After a while I pull away and smile, "That was lovely but we're going to be late." And we walk down the hall hand in hand; together as one.

We get to the netting just as the Dauntless jump off the train onto the roof. There is a lot of commotion up there as they decide who is going to jump first. Suddenly there is blur of red and yellow and the first jumper falls to the ground. I soon notice that the jumper is a boy and take his hand to help him up.

"Thank you," he pants. "Can't believe it," Tobias says. "An Amity transfer _and _the first jumper." I smile at Tobias, "There's a reason why he left them, Four. What's your name?" I say to the boy. He hesitates for a second but then firmly says, "Nick."

"Nick," Tobias says grinning, "Make the announcement Tris." I cup my hands to my face in substitution for a microphone and scream, "First jumper:Nick!" As I set my hand down on Nick's back I manage to say, "Welcome to Dauntless."

My job is to train the transfers that switch to Dauntless while Tobias trains the Dauntless born.

I learn that there is six initiates transfers that made it to the compound out of the nine that chose Dauntless. Nick from Amity; Stephanie and Malcolm from Erudite; Josh and Meredith from Candor; and Ellie from Abnegation. At first sight I know that Meredith, Ellie, and Nick are going to be best friend while Josh, Malcolm, and Stephanie will the jerk pack.

Tobias and I stand in front of the group and he tries to get their attention by whistling. When they quiet down Tobias begin to speak. "This is where we divide. Dauntless born initiates, you're staying here with me assuming you don't need a tour. Transfers, you'll be taking a tour with Tris" and gestures to me.

I see that they don't seem as intimidated by me as they are by Tobias so I yell to them, "We're going to the Pit so follow me!" I walk to the chasm and try to clear my thoughts because this place brings back so many bad memories. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned."

I lead the group to lunch but before we go through the doors I turn around. "Welcome to Hell. Welcome to Dauntless."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tobias

I wait for Tris by the cafeteria door. After a couple minutes of talking to her initiates she walks over to me with a huge grin on her face. I can't help but smile back, "What happened?" Her smile doesn't waver, "Oh, I just scared the crap out of them." I want to ask her what happened but I don't want to push her. It's nice to see Tris this happy.

Today the lunchroom serves hamburgers like last year during the choosing ceremony. We sit down next to Christina, Cara, Nick, Meredith, and Ellie. Tris pokes Ellie when she notices her examining her burger. "It's called a hamburger. It's made out of cow meat. I like mine with ketchup, but it also tastes good with mustard."

Ellie looks back up at Tris and says, "Thanks." Tris smiles, "You're welcome," she then lowers her voice into a whisper. "I was Abnegation too." I smile at Tris because I said similar things to her a year ago. Where had the time gone?

I mentally judge everyone. Meredith seems like Christina was but more enthusiastic. Ellie is almost the opposite of Meredith; she is very shy like she is hiding something. I already despise Nick. He keeps on sneaking looks at Tris and I know he likes her. I make note to make Tris stay away from him.

When we're all finished eating I make sure Nick is watching and kiss Tris. I can tell she wasn't expecting it because her mouth is tense but she relaxes. I catch a glance at Nick and smirk as he turns away disappointedly. Tris pulls away and smiles, "What's the occasion?" I return her smile, "Does there have to be one?"

I try to fall asleep when we go back to our room, but something keeps me awake. I open my eyes, "I love you more than anyone else in the world. You know that?" She slowly opens hers, "I know. I love you more than anyone else in the universe." And we sleep.

***Author's Note***

**Would you guys like to have multiple short chapters or one or two long chapters per week? I can do either but I would like to know what you guys want. Please write a response in a review. **

**Thank you all,**

**~Audrey~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tris

_I stand in front of the knife throwing target. I have no clue what I am doing here but my instincts say that I have to stay. Tobias twirls a knife in his hand as he positions himself to get ready to throw. Before he starts he puts on a look of disgust, "This is for your own good." _

_The first knife sinks deep into my shoulder and I let out a cry of pain. Tobias just laughs, "Be brave." I try to move away but some invisible force holds me in place. The next knife wedges itself in my collarbone where one of my ravens is placed. He looks disappointed in me. "But no, you cannot be brave. You are a coward. You killed your brother." _

_The next knife reaches my cheek and I gain the ability to speak. "Why are you doing this to me? I love you! Don't you love me?" Tobias looks straight into my eyes, "I never have." He then throws the knife straight through my heart and everything goes black._

I wake up gasping for air and crying. Tobias comes running from the bathroom when he hears me. "Tris! What's wrong?" He yells and tries to hold me. I pull away instantly and scream, "Don't touch me!" I can see that he is trying to calm me down but I am too overwhelmed. Against my will he pulls me into a hug.

After a while I stop crying and whisper, "I had a nightmare." Tobias lets go of me just enough that he can see my face. "What happened?" he says and I explain my dream to him.

When I'm finished he embraces me very tightly and whispers, "Tris, I would never do that to you. I love you so much that I would kill myself than do that to you. It was nothing more than a dream." I sniffle, "But it felt so real."

Tobias kisses my head and says, "Did that feel real?" I nod. He smiles, "If you have a nightmare just think about me and how real I am and how it's just a dream."

He waits for me as I wash my face and change my clothes. When I am finished he says, "You go to your initiates. I'll bring you breakfast." And we both leave, walking our separate ways.

"Enough hanging around! Listen up!" I yell. When they all crowd around me I begin speaking again. "So today we will be learning how to fire a gun." I notice that Josh, Malcolm, and Stephanie are still talking so I turn to the target and shoot the gun. It hits dead center. "If people weren't so busy _talking_ maybe they could learn to shoot one. Now go!"

The initiate choose their gun and target and line up. I observe everyone as they shoot. Ellie from Abnegation has short blonde hair with blue eyes and is small like I am. Meredith has long brown hair that she put up in a fishtail braid with green eyes and is very tall. Nick has ginger hair that is in a buzz cut and he has grayish blue eyes. I also notice that Nick is holding his gun wrong so I walk over to him to fix his hold.

I take the gun out of his hand and set it back down in the right position. "Make sure that the gun is placed correctly or it won't fire where you want it to." I hear someone walk in but before I can turn around Nick kisses me on the lips.

I pull away as quickly as I can and see Tobias standing at the doorway with two muffins in his hands staring at me like I just crushed his heart into a million pieces. Before I can say anything to him he runs out of the room.

I turn back to Nick to see him smiling and I smack him as hard as I can. Based on the red mark on his face it was pretty hard. "What is wrong with you?" I yell "You bastard!" When I turn to go all of the initiates are staring at me. "Get back to work!" I run as fast as I can to fix the mess that I made.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't post many fanfics this week. I've had a lot of schoolwork and it's been very stressful. I hope this kind of long chapter makes up for it.**


End file.
